Paul and suze's make out sessions
by LolaBeth
Summary: Does suze really deserve jesse? Does he deserve to be cheated on... Suze and pauls make out sessions resultint to a very poor Suze...
1. Chapter 1

Paul and Suze

Paul and Suze. 6 Random make out sessions proving Suze and Paul are meant to be!

_**Session1.)**_

"Suzie, you're wrong, sweetheart get your dates right!" Paul grinned leaning back on his chair. God I wish he was dead and Jesse was in his place! He's publicly humiliating me, in front of a smirking Dopey, Ceecee, Adam and two of Paul's jock "friends". U.S history, and I'm put in a group with PAUL freaking SLATER!! O.k. so what if I don't know the date that the world war ended, SO WHAT!! I thought it was 1950, according to Paul its 1945. Mr. I know it all's right again and guess what, I don't give a DAMN!! "Shut up Paul, we get your point! We're looking at the effects, anyone know any?" I asked getting out my new blue Jimmy Choo notebook (It came with a pair of sling backs) "Why don't we ask your darling Jesse?" Paul asked smirking throwing a black pen at me. Luckily for him it just missed me. O.k. so WHAT if Jesse lived through it, he was a hell lot more respectful then Paul. Wait, Paul hasn't heard of the word respect, how could I forget? "Wait, you guys split up, oh so you replaced Slater with Jesse?" Brad asked looking confused. I'm sorry but how dumb can average people get, oh I'm sorry Brad isn't an average person. "Nah, Suzie hates Jesse, he knocked her best friend up" Paul explained getting bored with our conversation. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!!

"Dude it the albino pregnant?" one of Paul's jock friends asked. Everyone turned to stare at poor Ceecee who looked shocked. God Paul had asked for it this time. I got out of my seat and grabbed his luscious hair and pulled it back. "You're dead Slater!" I snarled. But once again my beautiful plan failed and Paul just grabbed me on to his laps. God I was so going to get Jesse on him. "Not Ceecee, Maria, Suzie got bored of Jesse so we're seeing each other. Anyway Ackerman what's up with you and Debbie?" Paul asked startling Brad who's face broke into a huge grin and we all turned to look at Debbie who was braiding Kelly's hair. I could swear she was wearing a wig! Kelly not Debbie, wigs don't fit elephants! Kelly just glared at me and winked at Paul. Debbie waved at Brad like a mad person. Oh god, Debbie was blushing and why was Kelly glaring at me? Then I remembered I was currently sitting on Paul so I released his grip of me and walked back to my seat. Paul didn't seem to care; him and Brad seemed engaged in preparations for a party at his place some time next week.

"So." Said Ceecee turning to me, "Who the hell is Maria?" Oh thanks a lot Paul!! "Paul's imaginary friend!" I exclaimed. Adam gave me the "prove it" look. "Maria's Jesse's fiancé, Suzie likes taken boys but you can hardly call Jesse a boy, can you Suzie darling?" Paul asked with genuine FAKE concern God I'm going to make him pay after this lesson. Maria's dead!! Oh and Jesse IS NOT taken!! He loves me; I'm his Querida, not Maria! That was an arranged marriage! That's when I attacked Paul; I just grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. "Suzie, calm down I know you really want me, but this is a bit desperate." Paul said smirking and pinning me down before getting up and leaving me on the floor. "Mr. Slater, Miss. Simon, Principals office right NOW. HOW DARE YOU FIGHT," Mr. Vera yelled pointing to the door. Oh great, father Dom was going to kill me. I slowly waked out followed by Paul who couldn't care less. When we got out Paul grabbed me and took me of to a corner and started kissing me. O.k. so sue me I kissed him back, but HELLO totally HOT guy kisses you, me Suze Slater who has been ignored by hot guys for eternity now gets a sex god… HARD TO RESIST!! So you cant blame my arms for sneaking around his neck. Or the fact I'd some how managed to get his black polo shirt of, THANK YOU Lacoste for making polo shirts that come of easily!! By this time Paul's hands were underneath my shirt and then my bra fell down on to my new pink loafers. "SUSANNA SIMONS, PAULO SLATER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a voice yelled we turned around to see Father Dom. Oh great!! You're a DEAD girl Suze!

"Nothing, just helping Suze get a bug of her." Paul said quickly grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Thank god I still had my pink tee shirt on! Father Dom looked at my loafers ad gasped. What it was just a plain black bra with some lace but not too sultry, I mean COME ON!! "My office now!" father Dom snapped blushing OHMIGOD!! Father Dom was blushing because of me!! I quickly put my bra back on and ran after Paul.

Father Dom gestured for us to take a seat. "I found some lost souls, I would like it if you would help them," said Father Dom, "They have a connection with this school, I need your help. Jesse shall help you." Wait Jesse, that would mean, would Father Dom tell Jesse about me and Paul… "I'm not working with him." I said pointing at Paul who was staring out of the window oblivious to our conversation. But he can pair up with Father Dom I'm going to be with Jesse because I love him. "Susanna I'm finding it hard to believe that you really hold a grudge against Mr. Slater when you are so close to him." Said Father Dom raising an eyebrow at me. Oh great, he didn't just say that! !! My life is over before it's even begun. I hope Paul and his evil mind can have satisfaction, lovely! "Suzie and me aren't' dating and there isn't anything between us," said Paul looking bored. For a split second I thought he was going to say that he loved me, but oh no!

"In my days if you were caught you'd be forced to marry. I won't tell Jesse now leave both of you and don't EVER do that again!" Father Dom warned looking angry. Me and Paul both left quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, enjoy

Next chapter, enjoy!!

"So that means that we'd have to break in from this door…" Paul rambled on pointing to some random map. Weekly shifter lessons, whoopee! Not.

Since father Dom had caught Paul and me making out in the school courtyard he had assumed we could work together in his latest mission. HA! Very likely the last time I remember working with him he tried to kill me and my boyfriend, Jesse if that isn't bad enough I have to endure him in class and a hour after school every Wednesday in his room learning about my "gift" or he will kill Jesse. However Jesse is already dead so Paul threatens to send him where dead people go, shadow land. Right now I was laying on his HUGE bed with a J.Crew catalogue and he was sitting on a rug on the floor studying a "plan" which consisted of breaking into an abandoned building and finding some bad ghosts. With the help of Father. D and Jesse, obviously.

"SUZE! Are you listening!" Paul demanded looking up at me. What was I supposed to? I was drifting of thinking about Jesse and how much I love him…

"SUZE!" Paul yelled. I turned to see him standing up and glaring at him. Today he wore a black Ralf Laurent polo shirt and black cargo pants. The waistline of his Calvin's was visible. As much as I hate him, I have to admit he looked like he'd stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue.

"What PAUL?" I asked emphasizing his name.

"Quit looking at that magazine!" he snapped.

"Make me." I replied.

"My pleasure."

MISTAKE. Then he leaned towards me and grabbed the catalogue away from me. Who did he think he was?

Thank god MY boyfriend happens to be much more civilized. Oh Jesse's a true gentleman.

"Give it back Paul!" I shrieked trying to get it back. Paul just rolled his eyes and waved it around my face a couple of times before walking over to his hi-tech laptop.

What, did he think I was some kind of dog?

"Suzie, you can go now. I can't get a simple plan through your head, how does the cowboy explain?" Paul asked grabbing the remote and turning some baseball game on his flat screen TV that covered a huge fraction of his wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching Ball." He replied.

"Don't we have a building to bust!" I demanded.

"Did have, but you don't seem to care."

"Its not my fault, I could have been with Jesse!"

"Then go of to him, why are you telling me!"

"Its because of you that I cant go!"

"Oh come on Suzie don't play this game with me!"

"Which game?" a voice called.

We turned to see Jesse leaning against the doorframe.

Oh and did he look hot. I instantly forgot about Paul.

"No game, ready?" I asked him. Jesse smiled and our eyes locked.

"For you, any day Querida." He whispered.

"Right lets kick ghost butt!" I exclaimed.

"Suzie, we have no plan!" Paul snapped.

Oh yeah, he was making it and If I'd concentrated he would have finished it. GREAT Suze! What the hell, I was acting like Kelly and her fellow Dolce& Gabbana nazi's! Which was kind of true since my new wardrobe for this season consists of LOTS of Dolce & Gabbana. But still they're last seasons from this outlet and Kelly's are the new "in" clothes! Well like Jesse said I'd look great in a sewage workers outfit, at which point Paul had fallen about laughing. Oh god Jesse looked hot in those leather pants and that wavy white shirt with that flicking black hair…

"We need to meet Father Dominic Querida, please hurry!" Jesse insisted. And not just in a normal voice, but also in an extra delicious Latino voice that gave me a sensational feeling… WAKE UP SUZE! Paul and Jesse were both staring at me now.

"Sure." I replied walking out of the room then walking down to Paul's massive lobby. One of the maids was yapping away on her cell phone, watching some Mexican show, drinking some energy drink and all while hovering the floor. She gave me a faint smile and waved at me. As she could not speak English I could not tell her that I was not Paul's girlfriend like she thought I was. I mean she once made a cake at Valentines Day that had PAULO'S AND SUSANNA written on it with pink icing. First of all that wasn't even Paul's real name and second of all the cake had been eaten up by my new Labrador Vivienne who had decided to come with me. Instead of getting really mad, Paul had just laughed. Seriously you couldn't annoy him enough from him to hate you. Unless you were called Kelly Prescott and liked to stalk Paul, although if I was to stalk Paul he'd be quite happy instead of telling me to F off.

We all sat in Paul's new black Ferrari, however Jesse had insisted on driving, and Paul had got really mad. Then I had to tell Jesse he was still a ghost and people generally got freaked out if they saw a car being driven without a driver. So Paul had got to drive and Jesse had snapped at me so I had to sit next to Paul to let Jesse calm down. Oh the wonderful life I live, NOT.

We arrived at the school as Father Dom got out his prehistoric "automobile".

"O.k. Paul and Susanna I want you to distract Mrs. Louis and me and Jesse are going to sneak in. We will persuade the ghosts to leave this world and if research is correct Mrs. Louis is the only one stopping them. The ghosts are causing havoc everywhere and this lady needs to be taught a lesson. Mr. Slater please take Miss. Simon with you, Jesse comes with me." Said Father Dom. WHY OH WHY am I paired up with that looser, when I should be with the man I love!

"Sorry father but I want to be with Jesse." I said.

"Sorry Susanna but I believe Jesse doesn't know something." Said Father. D. With a slight smile.

OH HE WOULDN'T!!

After all this voluntary work he has to! The worst part he won make my application look really good for Harvard either. As he says, "Charity is out of your heart not because you are getting something out of it"

GOD I hate that phrase, like I want to be a freaking shifter! No wait it was my dream job!

I uttered a load of fowl curses before joining Paul.

"Mrs. Louis has past history of claiming she has met the devil, and like gramps she's been noted under being a nutcase. The only problem is like gramps; she probably is saying the truth. The lady is evil don't befriend her." Paul warned as we sped of. Yeah like I went around befriending every villain I see in my "Voluntary" job.

"I'll remember that." I snapped rolling my eyes. Paul smirked at me and starting playing some crap and loud music and the roof came down. Did we think that this was some kind of road trip? Because trust me if this was a road trip I'd be with Jesse and not in some expensive car driving at a ridiculous speed.

"What do your parents do?" I asked Paul. I was always interested in his parents, despite his grandfather and brother and himself being shifters his parents were ordinary. I knew his mother was a psychologist and had her own posh practice in Seattle but what his father did he never told me.

"Dad's a lawyer in Beverly Hills." Paul replied throwing me a pack of gum. BEVERLY HILLS! That explained why Paul was so freaking rich. I mean come on he's got like two maids, housekeeper, Gardener and this other man who did something.

"Really, why don't you live with him?" I asked straightening my tight black Abercrombie & Fitch pants which were very small and a size smaller. It was matched up with a black tank top from Guess and a pair of very long leg hugging black boots from Jimmy Choo.

Jesse hadn't been too enthusiastic at my wearing them, probably jealous that another guy might have seen my body.

"Have I told you that your pants look hot?" Paul asked so obviously steering the subject away.

But at least he had liked today's look even though it was all black. Wait, a complement from Paul is a complement from the devil.

We pulled up to some old movie theatre with a sign saying: "Louis's movies". Oh so Mrs. Louis had a picture show as a disguise, nice.

Paul and me got out and walked towards it.

"Keep quite and let me do the talking!" he snapped as we walked towards the ticket booth. Who did he think he was inspector gadget? CIA agent? FBI agent?

Well I had news for him this old hag was going to be needing a kicked ass. And we all knew Paul wouldn't do that, he's too "You do what I say when I say, and you don't die". More or less an evil action man who was CRUEL! Well I had news for him I wasn't going to play Barbie and even I was going to stay with Ken, (Jesse).

I kicked Paul's knee with my sharp stiletto heel, unfortunately he grabbed my boot so I was falling if I hadn't grabbed his neck. This was assault and sexual harassment, and I thought his father was a freaking lawyer!

"Listen carefully Suzie I do the talking, you just act dumb and stupid but get everything right. And if you do it perfectly I wont kiss you and you stay faithful to Rico." Paul promised in a whisper. His lips were so close, and his cologne was practically pulling me closer. STOP IT SUZE!! You love Jesse and you're going to help him by listening to Paul's plan. CRYSTAL CLEAR?

"Deal." I snapped trying to free my boot while trying to keep my arms around his neck so I didn't fall on the dusty floor.

Paul just stared at me then abruptly let my foot loose so I stumbled in front of a wall. That's when he started kissing, properly on the mouth. God my tongue has a fast response. So while I have my eyes closed and he's kissing me and hands are in his luscious curls. He gently breaks away and mumbles, "Look behind me," Then started to kiss my neck. I looked to see a middle aged lady in a loose black pantsuit, cheap by the looks of it. She had long red plaits with gray streaks. The part that struck me was the fact she was followed by two hells angels who happened to be ghosts. They were all staring at us. CAUGHT! Damn it! They probably knew we were coming. I quickly looked away as Paul proceeded to carry on leaving hot kisses all over my neck and was getting further down.

"What do you think you are doing?" The lady demanded. Oh she was so Mrs. Louis, I'm acutely quite clever. I shouldn't be allowed to act dumb, but there is a plan.

Paul immediately looked up and grinned sheepishly at the lady then ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry no motel around and there's an abandoned diner." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me towards his rock hard chest. Jesse's abs weren't this strong.

"This is not abandoned! How dare you, there are plenty of pictures to watch!" the lady screamed. I was trying so hard not to laugh. But I wasn't to have the last laugh because Paul's hands had sneaked further down from my waist. WHY DID I HAVE TO WEAR SUCH SHORT AND TIGHT PANTS!

"Well we'll buy the tickets and watch one, chill mama!" he grinned. Mrs. Louis's face went bright red and she roared and ran into a door labeled screen 1. The ghosts flowed her and Paul dragged me to the booth were an old man sat. "Door 1," Paul said throwing a 50 at the guy. We got our tickets and walked in the movie hadn't started and we crept up to the seats at the top. They were old and rusty. Mrs. Louis sat at the front with the ghosts at each exit.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked Paul. Hoping he'd admit that he loved me. But he just stared and me and simply said, "Yeah I could have pretended you were my sister."

Then the movie started; there was a lot of demons and blood. I wasn't this. I quickly covered my ears and lay my face in Paul's chest. Paul on the other hand just kept on running his hands through my hair.

That's when Jesse ran in and called, "SUSANNA!"

Damn it! Our cover was blown. Mrs. Louis turned to look at me and smiled.


End file.
